


Mission Christmas Tailor

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Mission Christmas Tailor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



Bond has never despised an article of clothing as much as he did Q’s anorak.   He had plotted the disposal of said offending outerwear so many times in his mind, one could say he had become obsessed with its death.

Burning it seemed to be the most satisfying form of disposal.  However, he couldn’t quite come up with a logical excuse as to how the Quartermaster’s standard outerwear would have suddenly gone up in flames   Although, things do happen in Q Branch...

Finally deciding to take matters into his own hands, he made an appointment with his favourite tailor. 

Patience and waiting were a common place skill for a spy, so acquiring Q new outerwear soon became a mission.  

Absconding with Q’s only suit to use for measurements, he managed to return it to his Quartermaster’s wardrobe without him knowing at all. 

Stealth.  

Espionage. 

Of course, as par for the course, anything done right would take some time.   Choosing fabric... style... and of course the numerous stages of production.  However, it did give Bond enough time to plan just the right outing for a new overcoat to be worn.  

And when the time finally to present Q with his gift, it was so worth the wait just for the expression on Q’s face in the lift on they’re way out for the night.   


End file.
